


A Piece of My Heart (Revised)

by PrinceCharmless15



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Babies, Fluff and Angst, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Medical Conditions, OC children - Freeform, Promptis - Freeform, Rating may go up, Will add more characters as I go - Freeform, Worried Noctis, baby yuki, big brother kazuki, worried prompto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 13:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14238531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceCharmless15/pseuds/PrinceCharmless15
Summary: A Total fluffy and angsty rewrite  of my Previous version.(Rating may change later)A look into the birth of prompto and Noctis's second son Yuki and everyone's lives together.





	1. Prince Yuki arrives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeccastielDW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccastielDW/gifts).



> Warning i don't know Everything about the condition in the story other than what I looked up(still researching it). So please no jumping down my throat for it.
> 
> Also I Know I have other stories to work on but this one is the one I'm most motivated on right now. But I will update when I don't have writer's block anymore. Ideas are extremely welcome for this story, like what would you guys wanna see? Let me know in the comments or Message me.
> 
> Anywho please Enjoy!
> 
> ~Thank you

Noctis paced nervously up and down the halls of the quiet dim hospital wing, Gladio and Ignis sat in the uncomfortable chairs beside him while Ignis held a small sleeping child in his arms. The child was no older than two, he had short blue-black locks and blue grey eyes that were covered by long dark lashes. 

"Hey Noct do me a favor and park your ass, your pacing is making me nauseous” gladio growled his arms folded across his broad muscular chest. Hearing that Noctis stopped and turned to the burly man growling. 

"Look gladio! prompto is in there giving birth and anything could go wrong. So, of course I’m gonna be a mess of nerves! Now just leave- ” Noctis didn’t get a chance to finish what he was saying when he heard a loud familiar scream. “ Prompto!” The king yelled making his way towards his love’s hospital room, just as he was happening upon the door he heard a small little wail before the door flew open. In front of him stood a tall handsome man in a doctor’s coat with gelled back brunette hair and green eyes. 

“uhh…” Noctis mumbled intelligibly as the man smiled and looked down at his clipboard before looking back up at noctis and smiling. “ ahh your majesty right on time I was just about to come and get you. I'm Dr Bevman.” the doctor said placing an arm on the raven’s shoulder. “good! How’s prompto? How’s the baby? Can I see them?” He asked excitedly and all at once. The doctor chuckled and nodded opening the door and letting them in. Immediately gladio and ignis followed after their king only to be stopped by the doctor’s hand. 

Confused, ignis growled "we are the king’s advisor, his shield and prince kazuki” the advisor said as calmly as he could muster. The doctor’s green eyes widened in shock. “oh! Im sorry I-” the doctor was cut off as noctis spoke up difussing the situation. “hey it’s ok, you guys stay out here for now while I check on prompto and the baby. Besides we don’t wanna overwhelm prompto and also kazu is still asleep so let him rest before he meets his baby brother.” Noctis said softly as he leaned in to kiss the top of his son’s dark locks. The child smiled in his sleep as he curled further into his uncle's neck. Ignis nodded bowing as much as he could with with kazuki in his arms. "Of course Highness" satisfied, Noctis clapped a hand on the bespectacled man's shoulder and smiled before following the doctor into the hospital room.

**********************  
Noctis slowly and Carefully walked into the dim Hospital room, his blue grey eyes settling on the lamp above the bed which in turn revealed a sight most beautiful. Prompto Sat Propped up against the High Fluffed white pillows, his normally blond coifed hair Messy and damp, his eyes rimmed red from tears but nevertheless his bright violet blue eyes smiled down softly at the small bundle in his arms.

Noctis smiled fondly as he watched the love of his life Smile and Coo at their newborn Son. Not taking his eyes off the beautiful scene he slowly walked towards the duo on the bed and Gently caressed the freckled cheek. Looking up at his husband, prompto smiled and nuzzled into the touch a couple minutes before a soft coo brought their attention back to the small bundle.  
" Looks like your son wants all of our attention on him" prompto chuckled, his eyes shifting up to the Raven. "Sounds like someone else I know." Prompto continued and Noctis frowned finally getting the little jab prompto made at him. " Hey! Don't be a smartass" Noctis chuckled gently bumping into his exhausted husband.

"Hey no cussing in front of our son!" Prompto warned and Noctis quickly cupped a hand over his mouth. "Sorry" prompto rolled his eyes as they looked back to the baby who had his small hands reaching out towards them. Noctis and Prompto stared down at their son and smiled, the Raven placing his larger finger into that of the smaller one. The small fingers clasped around noctis's finger and he gasped before a small smile broke out across his face.  
" You're so beautiful my Little Yuki, you're definately gonna have lots of suitors but daddy's gonna chase them all away subtly of coarse. " the king whispered fondly not realizing what he had just said, But prompto did he looked to his husband and smiled. "Yuki?….you had a name picked out already?" Noctis shook his head of the daze he was in and looked nervously at his husband. "Uhhh….i-i yeah I kinda did. I thought it was a beautiful name so I just thought… But we - we don't gotta go with that name tho if you don't like it- " Cutting off his rambling husband, prompto leaned in sealing his lips with noctis's smooth ones.  
"It's a beautiful Name Noct, I love it." Prompto said smiling at his blushing husband.  
"Welcome to the world little Yuki" the blond said booping their son gently on the nose causing the child to go cross eyed. The two parents chuckled as the door to the room opened and Dr Bevman stepped inside shutting it behind him.

"Ah looks like momma and Baby are doing just fine" the green eyed doctor said smiling and writing something down on his clipboard.  
"Yuuuup we're feeling alot better now that daddy is here with us huh Yuki?" Prompto said beaming up at the doctor before shifting his blue violet gaze to The new little Prince who scrunched up his little face, placed a thumb in his mouth and closed his eyes to sleep.  
The Doctor smiled and walked over to the trio, he ran a nervous hand through his hair and frowned. He was scared and sad at the same time to tell the royal couple the bad news that he'd found out about the little Prince, But he had to. He remembered how much of a Nightmare the king had been when Prince Kazuki had been born he loathed to tell the King about the littlest Prince.

Prompto caught the frown on the doctor's face and frowned. "You're frowning what's the matter?" Prompto asked. His motherly instincts could since something wrong and he just knew it was about Yuki. Noctis looked to prompto then the doctor, his eyes widening. "Dr Bevman?"

The brunette man sighed sadly.  
"Well upon examining Prince Yuki we seemed to have found a problem with his highness's heart. He's been diagnosed with something called weak heart syndrome." The doctor started. Immediately prompto began to panic, his heart began to beat rapidly and his Breathing became labored.

"What?! What does that mean?! What's wrong with my baby?! " Prompto screamed and Noctis immediately pulled the blond into his chest trying to calm him. Noctis looked up at the doctor giving him a 'look'.  
The Doctor gulped nervously before speaking. " Well Majesty that means he will have episodes of palpitations of slight provocations that can be triggered by orthostasis, anger, a noise, worry, an odor or exercise and that runs the risk of dying of heart arrest." Noctis's wide eyes looked to prompto's who's eyes were as equally wide, they looked to each other as silent tears began falling from prompto's eyes. Noctis pulled his husband and son close to him, hugging them.

"I'm sorry your majesty's" he said truly sad for his king and sovereign. Noctis nodded and shooed him away with a wave of his hand. " Thank you Doctor. That will be all" He Quickly bowed and left closing the door behind him.


	2. Meeting Prince Yuki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kazuki, Gladio and Ignis finally get to meet the newest little Prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait just got a new phone also Me and my wife have been visiting our two baby cockatiels who we can't bring home yet. we named them Noctis and Prompto and they embody the boys Soo much.
> 
> But yeah that's why I haven't been posting as much. Sorry guys.

"Noct! What are we gonna do? Our son's heart is so weak that the slightest thing can cause it to give out!" Prompto sobbed brokenly, burying his face into his King's chest. Noctis frowned and held his husband tighter to him, he buried his face in prompto's blond locks.  
" I'm so sorry Prom But I Promise on my Title as King of Lucis I will find a way to heal our baby's heart. And in the meantime we will talk to Dr. Bevman and ask him about ways to keep Yuki safe okay?" Noctis asked as he pulled back, placing a finger gently under the blond's chin and lifting it.

As Noctis wiped away his tears with his thumb prompto nodded. "I know I believe you" Noctis smiled and pulled prompto into his arms again. He frowned as he buried his face into prompto's neck, he had told prompto he would find a way to cure their son but in truth he had no idea how he was to go about it. But that didn't mean he wouldn't try.Yuki was his youngest and he would do Everything he could to protect him.

Suddenly a knock was heard and the door opened revealing a nurse who Quickly popped her head in. " Mr Caelum you have visitors are you okay enough to see them?" She asked and prompto turned around in noctis's arms, wiping his eyes.

"Ah…uhhh y-yeah I'm fine send them in" the nurse smiled and left. Noctis eyed prompto worried as he went to pick up Yuki who was now sound asleep. "Are you gonna be ok Prom?" Noctis asked and the blond turned to him smiling, his hand slowly rubbing up and down Yuki's little back.

"I'll be fine Noct, after all we're going to find a way to make our baby better."  
Noctis smiled upon seeing his husband back to his usual happy self. "Darn right we are" the Raven replied as the door opened and the sound of little feet was heard before Noctis was tackled in a hug.

"Daddy!!" The small Raven called as the king picked up the little two year old, he launched him in the air a little before catching him again. The little boy erupted into a fit of giggles making Noctis and prompto smile.  
" How's my little champ?" Noctis asked, a huge smile on his face. The child smiled and went on excitedly about how he was good and how he warped, leaving Ignis and Gladio behind to get here first. Noctis laughed and the two high fived.

"Whoa! That's so cool! I'm so proud Kazu!"

" Tank you daddy! And I worped fwom weally far away. It was fwarther Den last time!" The child went on excitedly making a shit eating grin appear on Noctis's face. Noctis was extremely proud of his little mini him. He had grown in leaps and bounds, he was extremely smart and had already almost mastered warping at two years old. Though prompto didn't like the fact that his first born had already started training he trusted Noctis to not let their son get hurt.

A clearing of the throat had the two Raven's looking over at a glaring Prompto who was burping a gurgling Yuki. "Noct! stop encouraging our Son to warp indoors!" Both Noctis and Kazuki's faces fell as they lowered their heads in apology.

"Umm... I sowwy Mommy I fwogot" Kazuki mumbled, his small pink lips pouting. Prompto sighed and leaned in to kiss his son on a cute chubby cheek and gave his husband a Quick Glare.

"It's ok sweet pea just don't do it again." Prompto said."Now do you wanna Meet your baby Brother?"

"Yessss!!! yesss!!" The child yelled only to be silenced by his parents.

"Ok but you have to make sure you talk real quiet cause if you're too loud it can hurt the baby's ears." Kazuki nodded as prompto moved to go sit on the rumpled bed, motioning Noctis to bring their son to sit beside him. When they were all settled comfortably on the bed prompto adjusted the baby so he was cradling the newborn in his arms. He lowered the baby a little so that kazuki could see.

Immediately kazuki's little blue grey eyes were wide as he looked at his new brother. Light blonde locks, violet blue eyes and a small beauty mark under the child's right eye greeted the two year olds curious blue grey orbs. He reached to touch the child and prompto softly reminded him to be gentle and talk quietly.

"He's Soo pwetty Mommy what's his name?" Kazuki asked as he gently petted Yuki's reddened cheek. Yuki's beautiful blue violet eyes fluttered open and he cooed at his big brother's touch causing the little Raven to smile.

" His name is Yuki. I found out his name means Snow. Your daddy picked out the name, isn't it pretty?" Kazuki tested out the name before looking up at Noctis. "Weally daddy?" Kazuki asked, his little hand not leaving his brother. The older Raven nodded. "Yup I did. But I didn't know his name meant Snow though. I think it's a name that definitely suits him even more now that we know what it means. Don't you think Kazu?" The two year old nodded and turned back to the baby who just stared up at him and gurgled. He moved his hand so that Yuki grasped on to his small fingers. Kazuki's blue eyes stared intently into his brother's blue violet ones.

"My baby Bwother" kazuki whispered in a way Noctis and Prompto had never heard their son speak. But they kinda figured kazuki would act like this, As the little Prince Already was really Protective of Prompto. When prompto would take Kazuki out to go Grocery shopping with him guys would hit on prompto, and that in turn angered the little Prince. He would immediately stand in front of Prompto protectively and let the guys know that his mommy wasn't on the market. The kid was really smart for a two year old. When Noctis found out he was extremely proud of his little boy and told him he was doing an Amazing job. Noctis could only imagine how kazuki's going to act as Yuki grows.

Oh boy

No one would be able to even get close to Yuki without kazuki knowing.

Noctis and Prompto looked to each other and the the king nodded. He placed a hand on kazuki's shoulder and smiled as he began explaining to his son his duties as to what a Big Brother does.

" Hey Champ look, Yuki is your baby brother and it's now your job to make sure you protect him. Just like the way you do mommy understand?" Noctis asked. The tiny Noctis look-Alike looked up to his father, a cute but determined look on his cute chubby cheeks.

"I undwerstand Daddy. I will make sure nobwody messes wif wuki cause I wove him awot"  
Noctis smiled at that and leaned in kissing the top of kazuki's head. "Alright! that's my boy"

A small gentle Knock suddenly rapped on the door, interrupting the tender family moment.  
"Who is it?" Prompto called out.  
"It's Ignis and Gladio your highness's. Can we Come in ?" the bespectacled man replied as he waited for permission to Enter. Noctis looked to prompto's Exhausted face in silent Question and the blond smiled nodding his head.

"Come in!" Noctis called out and the door opened revealing the king's Shield and Advisor. Both Gladio and Ignis quickly but carefully walked over to mommy and Baby.  
" How are you feeling prompto?" Ignis asked looking over the blond. Prompto smiled weakly  
" Uhhh….well other than the soreness and the exhaustion I'm fine. I'm just happy to finally have this little guy here." Prompto replied as he looked back down at Yuki, kissing the blond locks. Ignis smiled.

"I'm glad. You did a wonderful job bringing the new little Prince into the world your majesty." Ignis said and Prompto looked up pouting. "Iggyyyy!! You know I hate it when you call me that" green eyes widened a bit before going back to normal. he pushed up his glasses and bowed.  
"Apologies Prompto." The blond Gunner waved it off before Ignis spoke up again. "Is it ok if I hold the little Prince for a few minutes? I even made sure Gladio and i sanitized our hands before we entered." Prompto smiled and nodded as he gently handed the child to Ignis." Of course you can Ignis he is your nephew after all." Noctis chimed in pulling kazuki who was nodding off into his lap.

The advisor smiled at that as he pulled Yuki into his arms, Gladio looking over his shoulder. " He's beautiful you two" Ignis whispered as he carressed the child's cheek gently. " What did you guys decide to name him?" Gladio asked staring down at the little bundle in ignis's arms.  
" Yuki." Prompto said softly looking over to his husband. "Noct named him and we found out that it means Snow"

"Wow nice job Noct the names almost as pretty as he is" Gladio said a hint of pride in his voice. Noctis blushed hiding his face in kazuki's locks. He was getting all this praise just for naming his son it was too much.  
" Uhh… T-Thanks guys" the king stuttered just as a Nurse popped in.  
"Visiting hours are now over. Prompto and the baby need their rest." Her eyes shifted to Noctis and then to kazuki. "You two can stay though" she said smiling before leaving as quickly as she came.

Gladio yawned before placing a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder. "Looks like we better get going the kids need their rest" Ignis nodded before leaning down and kissing Yuki's forehead. "Goodnight sweet prince" he whispered before handing the baby back to prompto and bidding Noctis, prompto and Kazuki goodnight.

After the door closed Noctis gently picked up kazuki and placed him on the bed,covering him with a blanket and kissing his cheek.  
"Night Kazu" Noctis looked up in time to see prompto place Yuki in the bassinet, cooing and kissing on him.

"Nighty night Yuki mommy, daddy and big brother love you so much. Sweet dreams my Prince." The blond said before turning, throwing his arms around his husband's neck.  
" I'm gonna head to bed Noct I'm so sore and Exhausted." Prompto said leaning in and kissing his husband. "Ok my love sweet dreams" Noctis said leaning in and pecking the freckled cheek.  
Noctis smiled watching as prompto curled up in bed pulling kazuki into his arms and drifting off.

" Astrals please keep my family safe" he whispered, his eyes flicking over the two on the bed and then to the tiniest Lucis Caelum in the bassinet.


	3. Father Son Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting passed around to everyone, Noctis finally gets some time alone with his new son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fluffy times with Noct and Yuki.

Noctis blinked open his blue grey eyes, the hospital room was dark and Prompto and kazuki were curled up against him. A small whine had awakened him from his sleep, he looked beside him to see small fisted hands waving around. The King smiled and gently extricated himself from the duo on the bed so as not to wake them.  
He carefully stood and kissed them both before quietly making his way over to the intricate blue bassinet. Inside, the little Prince laid waving his small hands and whining as if to be picked up. Noctis not being able to resist those big violet blue eyes he reached down and gently lifted his son in his arms.

"Ahhh there we go it's ok Yuki daddy's got you." He said softly. He rubbed his hand up and down the child's back making Yuki began to coo and giggle. " Look at you only a couple hours old and you've already got daddy wrapped around your little finger don't you?" he chuckled and Yuki smiled up at Noctis blowing spit bubbles. The Raven haired male kissed his son's forehead.  
"You're so cute Yuki let's go take a walk around the hospital. Maybe it'll tire you out by the time we get back." Noctis said as they quietly left the dark hospital room.  
*************************  
The two had been walking around Insomnia Medical for about an hour now and Yuki was still wide awake. He was moving and kicking his little legs about turning and looking at everything he saw. Noctis had forgotten how energetic babies were, especially the ones in his family. All the Nurses and Doctors had been cooing at Yuki and Congratulating Noctis on the newest Prince and he'd been graciously accepting it. But there were times when Noctis would feel that strong protective urge when people got too close or touched Yuki. Not to say he wasn't as protective about kazuki he was, it's just he felt it ten times worse for some reason.

Maybe it had something to do with the news they found out about Yuki. Either way the feeling had worsened since Yuki was born but not in a bad way.

They had come to a stop at a vending machine where Noctis had purchased a candy bar. He was a bit hungry since he hadn't really eaten today, he had been too worried about prompto and the Baby. He knew he would get scolded by Ignis for not eating actual food but honestly he didn't care right now it's not like Ignis had to even know

Right?

Noctis ripped open the wrapper with his teeth and took a bite sighing in bliss at the rich chocolate, peanut and caramel. Yuki made a noise and Noctis looked down in his arms to see the baby staring up at him curiosly.  
"What?" He asked. Yuki just made cute baby noises as he reached up and grabbing a hold onto the candy bar.

"No no little one this is daddy's food you can't have any of this." He said gently prying the child's surprisingly strong fingers from the treat. When it was free from Yuki's grabby hands Noctis saw the small pink lips began to tremble and big violet blue eyes start watering.  
"Ahh Yuki please don't cry daddy hates seeing his loved ones cry" he said stashing the candy bar and rocking his son.  
"I'm sorry Yuki please don't cry" Noctis said frowning as if he we're gonna cry. Suddenly the tears ceased and a smile broke off on the baby's reddened face. Noctis sighed in relief his head dropping.

"Yuuuki..... don't do that to daddy you're gonna give me a heart attack." The king whined as Yuki just laid there giggling. Noctis smiled and began tickling his son,  
"Booger"  
As the king of Lucis had a moment with his son a man came up behind him, a hand on noctis's shoulder causing him to jump a little before turning around. Mentally Noctis growled, Angry he could have dropped his son but luckily Noctis had a firm hold on Yuki. The man in front of him had long silver layered hair and blue eyes, he was very beautiful but not as much as his lovely Blond.

"Congratulations! your Majesty!" the man said. Noctis smiled reluctantly still angry that this man had almost made him drop his son. "Thank you" Noctis replied pulling Yuki's blue star blanket up around him.

"He's a very beautiful child what's his name?" The man placed a hand on noctis's shoulder again leaving it there as if it belonged there. The king stared at the hand then at the man and casually shrugged it off by disguising it as him adjusting his hold on Yuki.

"This is my little Yuki. He gets his looks from prompto my very beautiful husband." The man bowed slightly. " Welcome to the world Prince Yuki. It's an honor to meet you" the silverette said completely ignoring the fact Noctis mentioned he had a husband.There was an awkward pause as the duo and the man stared at each other for a minute before Noctis cleared his throat.  
"Your Majesty is it alright if I hold the little Prince for a minute?"

Noctis pondered a moment he really didn't want want this person to hold his son besides Prompto would kill him if he found out. Noctis tightened his grip a little and smiled through the anger he was feeling. How could some random stranger come and dare ask the King of Lucis to hold his Son.

"I'm sorry I can't allow you to do that my husband would kill me." He chuckled. "See he's very protective and dosen't want anyone we don't know touching him. i'm sorry." He finished as nicely and calmy as possible, this only made the man fume.

"Well if I was his mother I would share prince Yuki with it's people! He doesn't just belong to you two!" he grumbled and noctis's eyebrow twitched at that.  
"Well you aren't his mother!! and I'd appreciate it if you didn't hit on me! my husband gets quite jealous and is known to be very unpredictable." Noctis snapped and just then Yuki made his presence known by quickly throwing up on the man seeing with how close he was.  
The man quickly jumped back obviously angry and disgusted, his clothes were full of sour baby throw up. He groaned angrily and stomped away yelling about stupid brats and stuck up kings. Noctis's blue grey eyes were wide for a moment be he broke out in a laugh, he looked down at Yuki who was now looking back up at him an almost smug looking smile on his angelic face.  
**************************  
Upon returning to the room Noctis saw that kazuki and prompto were still asleep, except now kazuki was laying on top of the blond. His face was buried in prompto's neck while prompto's head laid atop his son's and his hands were locked securely around the young prince's back.

Noctis smiled at the sight and looked back down to the small bundle in his arms to find Yuki fast asleep. He smiled once again as he went over to the bassinet and gently placed his sleeping son inside. He pulled the blanket up around him and kissed his forehead.

"Don't worry Yuki daddy's gonna find a way to heal your heart.... I promise"

And with that Noctis laid down in bed pulling prompto and kazuki into his arms.


End file.
